walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 160
Issue 160 is the one-hundred and sixtieth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the fourth part of Volume 27: The Whisperer War. It was published on November 2, 2016. Plot Vincent is still making his way back from the Sanctuary when he comes across a roamer. Too tired to fight, he begins to panic until Heath arrives on horseback and kills the roamer. Vincent climbs on the horse and they ride off. The Whisperers comment that it is taking too long to catch up to the others and it doesn't help that the Militia divided them. One of them makes their way to the front of the herd, and Michonne - disguised as a Whisperer - kills a Whisperer from behind. She instructs the others to move quickly, and a Whisperer notes that someone called her by name. She stabs him in the chest and orders her group to take out the rest. Beta has woken up and asks if anyone looked at his face. The Whisperers tell him they did not, and Beta asks the status. They tell him the battle is still ongoing and he was out for nearly five hours. He says the others should be reaching the Hilltop soon and they will bring Lydia home as that's what her mother would have wanted. The Whisperers comment that they are close to the Hilltop and are ready. Meanwhile, Heath asks what happened to Vincent. He tells him that the Saviors refused to send anyone to help and took his horse. Heath says that Rick won't be happy, and Vincent comments one war may be beginning before another ends. At Alexandria, Rick comments that Eugene has been busy. He says he is doing what little he can and that they are getting better stocked by the minute. Rick hopes that they won't need it. Tara has gone after Vincent, but realizes that someone else found him first. At the Kingdom, Taylor greets William and asks what brings him outside. He tells him they could all do well to keep watch during such dangerous times. At Alexandria, Andrea sighs as she keeps watch from the guard tower. At the Hilltop, Aaron is putting on his coat and Alex asks if he is going somewhere. He says no but he is going to be ready if he needs to go in a hurry. Dante approaches Maggie and asks her to meet him in the study in ten minutes. Dwight instructs his group to ensure the Whisperers won’t turn. Laura praises his idea, and Dwight hopes it worked for the others. Laura assures him they will be fine. She asks if they will be wearing the masks all the time now, but Dwight says the practice should die with the Whisperers. They decide to set up camp at the fallback position, until someone points out one of the Whisperers is still alive. He apologizes and insists he doesn’t want to hurt anyone, but Dwight shoots him in the head and the group move on. Maggie meets Dante in the study. He tells her he really likes her and wants to be with her. Maggie declines, and tells him she likes him but she will only ever love her husband. Carl looks back at Lydia as she sleeps before heading outside. He waves to the guard and notices flames in the sky. He soon realizes it is flaming arrows, and the guard is pierced through the chest. He falls from the lookout post and is devoured by roamers. Carl shouts that they are under attack. Tara catches up to Heath and Vincent, insisting she is just returning the horse. Heath asks if she is also sending the soldiers they requested in the first place, but she says no. Heath says they know where the Saviors stand and tells her to keep the horse, and they go their separate ways. Back at the Hilltop, the gate is coming down. Dante orders everyone to get into position, and Maggie instructs them to bring down the archers. Carl tells Lydia they are going to be fine. The Hilltop residents battle the Whisperers, and the house catches fire. Maggie races inside to find Sophia and Hershel, followed by Carl. Lydia stays behind and fights, but she is grabbed by a Whisperer who says they are taking her home as that’s what her mother would have wanted. Lydia tells them the Hilltop is her home and the time of the Whisperers is over. She shoots the Whisperer in the head. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Andrea Grimes *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Eugene Porter *Aaron *Heath *Earl Sutton *Dwight *Tara *Alex *Dante *Lydia *Vincent *Laura *Beta *William *Taylor *Rolland (Cover) Deaths *At least 9 unnamed Whisperers *At least 2 Hilltop guards Trivia *First appearance of Taylor. *Despite appearing on the cover, Rolland does not appear in this issue. References Category:Media and Merchandise